Mi Promesa
by TefyHatake
Summary: Trunks había prometido regresar para el cumpleaños de Bulma. No ira solo llevara una gran sorpresa para todos y se encontrara con aun mas. / Secuela de Majin boo en mi tiempo Padre Ayuda!/ Ambientada en la linea temporal de La batalla de los dioses.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de dragón ball me pertenecen son propiedad del sensei Akira Toriyama .

**N/A:** Esta historia está situada en la línea de tiempo de la película La batalla de los Dioses.

Siendo esta misma una Secuela de *_Majin boo en mi tiempo*._

Este fic se lo había prometido ya a: **Princess Vegetita Saiyan** muchas gracias por eso reviews en mi anterior fic esos me animaron a escribir esta pequeña secuela. Espero te guste.

* * *

***One shot***

* * *

"**Mi Promesa"**

**Pov: **Mirai Trunks.

Tal vez no era una buena idea este viaje y mucho menos con tantos acompañantes ya había sido suficiente con el largo periodo de tiempo que habíamos pasado la ultima vez, me había tratado de convencer que no lo hiciera, pero simplemente no podía, había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla, estaba ansioso por verlos de nuevo saber cómo estaban las cosas por allá. – Bostece por un momento y de nuevo mire por la ventana- Seguramente todo estaría tal como lo recordaba después de todo no había más que un año después de nuestra última visita desde la vez que recupere todo por lo que habíamos luchado 'nuestros amigos' y mi familia. – sin poder evitarlo los mire vegeta Jr se encontraba dormido en la parte de atrás había pasado toda la tarde brincando y entrenado con Goku jr. La fiesta que había organizado mi madre había sido grande, pose mis ojos sobre Lime quien parecía absorta en sus pensamientos miraba por la oscura ventana de la maquina tal como yo había estado asiendo, por instantes acurrucaba en sus brazos a aquella pelilila

Mi pequeña y dulce Pan la encargada de llevar la nueva luz en mi nueva vida. Ella había sido la principal razón por no querer viajar tal vez su presencia alteraría aun mas aquella línea de tiempo.

Pero estaba seguro que a mi madre la volvería loca, sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños nuestra visita tal como lo había prometido.

"_-Trunks prométeme que regresaran el día de mi cumpleaños."_

"_-..Lo prometo"_

La alarma comenzó a sonar indicándonos que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino el cielo se encontraba obscuro parecía ya haber anochecido. De inmediato apague la alarma no quería despertar a Pan si de verdad queríamos disfrutar de la fiesta, no necesite demasiado para despertar a vegeta Jr

**-¿Ya llegamos Papa?- **pregunto aun tallando sus ojos.

-**Sí.**

Antes de poder hablar cualquier cosa la maquina había aterrizado, capsula se abrió y el primero en bajar fue vegeta quien parecía estar ansioso por ver a lo demás. Yo tome a Lime en brazos junto a nuestra pequeña bebe les ayude a bajar.

Parecía que habíamos bajado a unos cuantos metros de la "fiesta" o bueno eso suponíamos por las mesas y el gran escenario a unos metros frente a nosotros. Sin esperar más nos encaminamos hacia el jardín el primero en vernos fue Gohan algo sorprendido

**-Hola!** – Salude primero -

-**Trunks! Que gusto verte, no diste un gran susto. Vaya que te has vuelto muy poderoso tu ki es enorme**!.

\- **Lo lamento Gohan, no era mi intención asustarlos. Pero me alegra verlos. **

\- **Si a Bulma le dará mucho mas gusto verte Trunks**..-paro por un momento al notar que no solo venía acompañado por Vegeta Jr.- **Tru..Trunks quien es ella?-** tartamudeo un poco al señalar a Lime-

-**ah pero que descuidado Gohan te presento a Lime ella es mi esposa**\- la presente tomando la de la mano, colocándola a un lado mío -**y ella**\- señale a la bebe en brazos - **es mi hija Pan**.

Gohan estaba muy sorprendido sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como platos.

Tal vez su sorpresa se debía al parecido que tenia Lime con Videl o tal vez por mi pequeña hija. Muy bien quizá un poco de ambas. Sonreí ante su reacción y después saludo.

\- **Mu..Mucho gusto Son Gohan** \- tomo su mano, Lime se sonrojo un poco ente tal acto pero volvió a la normalidad cuando con una mirada pidió tomar en brazos a Pan.

-**Hola Vegeta mírate ¿has crecido mucho verdad?-**pregunto Gohan meciendo en brazos a Pan.

-**Si un poco Gohan**

Reí por su reacción pues había sido muy parecida a la misma de mi maestro en mi tiempo. Gohan hizo muecas y tomo de la pequeña mano a Pan tales solo hacían que ella sonriera, la devolvió cuidadosamente a brazos de Lime y nos hizo pasar

**-Anden por qué no vamos a la fiesta todos estarán muy contentos de verlos. **

-**Si **– tome de nuevo a Lime de la mano, precia nerviosa.

Caminamos hacia las mesas ubicadas frente un gran escenario sobre el patio, de inmediato las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros yo diría para ser exactos en Lime y la pequeña en brazos. Aquel silencio formado a nuestra llegada había sido roto por un sonoro grito del Señor Goku y lo que parecía ser algunas bofetadas.

"_-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ¡BULMAA!"_

Fue aquel grito que sin excepción alguna saco una enorme risa en todos, seguramente había hecho enojar a mi madre. Más relajados el primero en acercarse fue krilin quien contaba con un nuevo peinado no se encontraba rapado pero su pelo no era tan largo como la ultima vez, le quedaba bastante bien.

-**Trunks! ¿Como estas amigo?..-** y como si volviéramos en el tiempo la reacción de Krilin fue la misma de Gohan evitando tener que repetir lo mismo con cada uno de los invitados me disponía a presentarla pero la sorpréndete imagen de mi madre corriendo a gran velocidad asía nosotros me silencio, mi madre abrió paso entre los chicos para abalanzarse sobre mi cuello, con algunas lagrimas de sobre en sus ojos.

-¡**Trunks volviste!** – correspondí aquel abrazo, siempre era una sensación diferente al abrazar a mi madre de este tiempo.

**-Lo prometí, tenía que volver**-susurre muy cerca de su oído- **Feliz Cumpleaños.**

\- **Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me hayan dado**-mi madre parecía no poder contener todas aquellas lagrimas que salían sin detenerse, todos observaban pacientemente el momento en que explicara lo que estaba seguro todos querían saber de pronto sin aviso alguno me soltó para hacer lo mismo con Vegeta Jr quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habíamos llegado.

Mientras mi madre alaba de las mejillas de vegeta salude a mi padre con una sutil mirada sabía que no hacía falta más o ¿tal vez si? Pero no me atrevía.

De entre el fondo salió el señor Goku con la mano de mi madre plasmada en su mejilla.

-**Trunks que gusto verte**! – y antes que pudiera decir una cosa- ¡**Trunks quien es esta muchachita idéntica a Videl! Bueno se ve más joven pero ¿Quién es?** – la señalo con su dedo siempre con su inigualable gesto de sorpresa.

Ante tal comentario Videl frunció el ceño seguramente por la extrañeza en el parecido o por el hecho en que le dijera vieja, sonreí y tome de la mano a Lime, llamando la atención de mi padre y mi madre quienes no pasaron desapercibida a la pequeña en sus brazos. Yamsha, krilin, 18, el señor Satán, Gohan, Videl y el señor Picoro, miraban impacientes por mi respuesta.

-**Muchachos ella es mi esposa Lime y ella..-** tome en brazos a la pelilla -**es mi hija.. Pan.**

Tan pronto como todos recibieron la noticia mi madre tomo a mi padre y lo arrastro frente a nosotros

-**Mucho gusto Lime hemos oído mucho de ti. ¿Verdad Vegeta?- **mi madre le dio algunos codazos a mi padre intentando que respondiera pero su única respuesta fue su siempre y ya acostumbrado **–hump-**

Después se dirigió asía mi mirando con ternura a Pan.

-**Trunks! No puedo creerlo es hermosa se parece a su abuela** – se elogio a ella misma pero bien era cierto era muy parecida a mi madre a excepción de su melena lila tal como la mía fuera de eso sería una copia idéntica de mi madre- **¿Puedo cargarla?-**

-**claro mama** – con cuidado puse a Pan en brazos de mi madre que tan pronto la tomo la llevo frente a mi padre. Observe atentamente su reacción no había sido la misma que mi madre pero si había sido una ladina sonrisa. Casi la misma de que había hecho en mí tiempo.

Por un segundo deje a mi madre hablar con mi padre y mire a mi hijo quien ya se había ido alegremente a charlar con el pequeño Goten, la pequeña Maron y mi yo pasado.

De nuevo mi vista se poso sobre mi madre a quien ahora tenían rodeada la señora Millk y Videl ambas haciendo muecas y mimos.

Lime tomo mi mano con fuerza y sonrío tan alegre como siempre, ella veía lo mimo que yo. Apreté aun mas su mano en señal de apoyo pues sabia estaba nerviosa.

**-¿Trunks ya comieron? Nosotros estábamos por comer **– pregunto mi madre sonriente con Pan en brazos.

-**no mama no hemos comido, muchas gracias**.

Todos nos dirigimos a la mesa donde la cena ya se encontraba servida, humeantes platillos de teppanyaki y sushi con un olor delicioso esperaban por nosotros, tome asiento a un lado de mi madre quien se había sentado a un costado de la cabeza de la mesa la cual ocupaba mi padre, él otro extremos de la mesa lo ocupaba el señor Goku que por cierto tenía su ropa desmejorada pareciera que una batalla acabase de librar a su lado tomo asiento la señora Milk y Gohan con Videl aun lado, los demás asientos se fueron ocupando conforme llegaban.

**-parece que todo va muy bien por allá verdad Trunks**.- comenzó la charla Yamcha.

**-si todo a mejorado mucho desde aquella pelea que tuvimos contra majin boo.**

-**Cuéntanos Trunks ¿cómo están todos?**\- pregunto curioso el señor Goku

-**La verdad es que muy bien de hecho nosotros hemos llegado a estas horas puesto que mi madre también decidió hacer una gran celebración en su cumpleaños. **

-**Vaya eso demuestras que Bulma jamás cambiara**\- comento krilin quien parecía ahora el mas animoso de la fiesta.

-**Supongo que todos estuvimos ahí**\- comentó animado Gohan quien sostenía de la mano a Videl.

-**Si **

\- **Gohan mi amor ya contaste la noticia a Trunks** –

-**Oh! Cierto no no lo hecho**.

Intrigado lo observe esperando saber la razón de alegría de Gohan.

-**lo que sucede Trunks es que Videl está embarazada**.

Aquella noticia no me tomo por sorpresa yo sabía que Gohan sería padre, pero la manera en que sonreía por la noticia era totalmente diferente no tenia aquella carga con la que había recibido mi Maestro. Estaba llena de Esperanza y tranquilidad.

-**Gohan muchas felicidades serás un estupendo padre**. –felicite.

-**Si eso mismo pienso**\- hablo por primera vez el Señor Goku quien me tenia intrigado.

-…-dudoso me anime a preguntar- **Señor Goku ¿le sucedió algo?, parece como si hubiese tenido alguna pelea.**-por un momento pensé que pudiese ser con mi padre debido a leve tinte de preocupación en sus rostros al notar mi pregunta.

**-Oh!** – tomo su camiseta-** ¿te refieres a esto? No es nada es solo que pelee con el gran dios Bills. **

Lime tomo mi mano fuertemente aun estábamos temerosos sobre alguna nueva amenaza y más ahora que lo habíamos recuperado todo.

**-¿Bills?.. no no comprendo ¿quién es? es acaso un enemig**o- pregunte preocupado.

\- **Bills es el dios de la destrucción**\- intervino mi padre por primera vez en aquella platica- **Un ser muy poderoso ni siquiera Kakaroto en súper saiyajin tres pudo derrotarlo.**

-**Pero..Entonces.. ¿Cómo?-** intervine aun más preocupado será que acaso había llegado en buen momento y me necesitaban.

\- **Se refiere a que mi padre se convirtió en el súper Saiyajin dios**\- intervino Gohan

-¡**Súper saiyajin dios!** **Es que acaso la fuerza de un saiyajin no tiene límites? **– pregunte impresionado.

-**Es cierto Trunks Bills ha sido el enemigo mas fuerte con que he peleado y la trasformación del súper Sayajin dios no tiene comparación pero ese nivel de esfuerzo te deja sin energía. **

No entendía que había sucedió mi madre se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a narrarme la llegada de Bills.

Krilin entre risas de todos en la mesa conto sobre el espectáculo de bingo que mi padre había dado, era como un cuento fantástico sabía que mi padre había cambiado mucho pero nunca había imaginado eso. Mi padre solo se limito a mirar a krilin con una mirada fulminante.

Busque con la mirada a Vegeta Jr. quien charlaba muy animoso con Trunks, Goten y Maron mientras comían pudin. Nuevamente mi atención se centro en el relato de mi madre quien ahora contaba con detalle la reacción que había tenido mi padre al ver que la habían golpeado.

**-me sentí tan protegida**\- comento mi madre mientras que mi padre sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¡**Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso!** –alego mi padre – **además en ese momento me volví más poderos que Kakaroto.**

\- **si vegeta y que lo digas. cuando Bills tiro a Bulma tu te enfureciste y te trasformaste en un poderoso súper saiyajin **

Sin más mi padre se levanto de la mesa seguramente cansado no apenado de escuchar a todos hablar de él. Mi madre aun con Pan en brazos fue tras él.

En la mesa sorprendida por su reacción inmediatamente cambiaron de tema. El señor Goku opto por Explicarme el procedimiento para crear un Súper Saiyajin dios.

Con cada palabra del señor Goku me convencía que debíamos prepararnos más y estar listos, no tendríamos problema con la cantidad de Saiyajin necesarios de eso estaba seguro, mire a Lime que con preocupación tomaba mi mano voltee a verle y frete a todos no pude evitar susurrarle al oído.

-**No te preocupes todo va a estar bien.**

**-Lo sé **– me susurro de vuelta, rio en un acto nervioso a mi respuesta estar con ella era como estar un planeta distinto donde solo éramos ella y yo.

Su risa llamo la atención de todos en la mesa, ni siquiera había notado cuando mi madre había vuelto.

-**Trunks digo si no indiscreción ¿cómo conociste a esta hermosa señorita?-** comento Yamcha sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

**-bueno..-** me sonrojé ante tal pregunta- **Lime es hermana de Videl y cuando ella y Gohan se casaron ella y yo nos conocimos.**

Mi respuesta dejo mudos a todos en la mesa los segundos parecieron hacerme eternos. Hasta que una pequeña voz comenzó a sonar en la mesa.

-**Pero yo..yo no tengo ninguna hermana **– contesto confundida Videl.

-**Yo..yo supongo que fue una de las alteraciones en el tiempo con mi llegada-** Ni siquiera había pensado mi respuesta pero era cierta habíamos alterado tanto la línea de tiempo que yo mismo me había impedido conocer a Lime, le había negado la oportunidad de nacer a mi hijo. Un enorme nudo en mi garganta y un vacio en mi estomago se formaron de inmediato. Y como si el aire me faltase solté la mano de Lime y levante rápidamente de la mesa.

Quise salir volando de ahí pero no podía dejar a Lime sola y confundida en la mesa, camine hasta la orilla del lago del jardín e intente llenar mis pulmones de aire para regresar con ella y mis amigo, pero mi naciente desesperación me lo negaba en cualquier momento colapsaría.

-**¿Trunks? ¿Estás bien? **– Pregunto dudosa de acercarse.

-**No**..-respondí honestamente- **No estoy bien**…-apreté mis puños y mire el obscuro cielo.

-¿**Que sucede cariño? no es buen regalo de cumpleaños ver tu hijo llorar como si se le desgarrara el alma**. – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalada reposando su rostro en mi hombro.

¿Llorar? En qué momento había comenzado a llorar, sin apartar mi vista de las brillantes estrellas que adornaban el cielo una sensación de desasosiego se apodero de mi, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía así, desde que Lime había vuelto me había dejado de sentir solo ella se había vuelto de nuevo indispensable en mi vida tanto o más que el respirar.

Le daba gracias a Kami-sama que mi yo de este tiempo no sufriera lo mismo que sufrí yo con todas las perdidas y el sufrimiento que había tenido y no arrepentía de ello le había dejado tener lo que me fue negado. Incontables veces pensé que había sido lo mejor pero.. ¿que precio había pagado? Le había quitado lo más valioso en mi vida.

El no conocería el amor en sus brazos, la calidez de su compañía… tampoco sufriría su perdida.. No tendría la dicha de ser el padre de Vegeta Jr. o si quiera pensar en Pan.

Y como si mi madre leyese mis pensamientos me estrecho aun más fuerte en sus brazos.

-¿**Sabes? … Trunks odia tocar instrumentos…** -

Me moví un poco entre sus brazos no comprendiendo que quería decir con ello.

-**Tampoco le gusta tu comida favorita… y definitivamente odia vestirse de Mezclilla.- **comento divertida mientras tomaba mi chaqueta en muestra.

Entonces comprendí lo que ella quería decir

-**El no solo tiene un futuro diferente al tuyo, si no también es diferente cuando te veo a ti y luego lo veo a él no veo a la misma persona para mi…Y también para Vegeta nosotros no solo tenemos un hijo si no dos. **–suspiro y tomo mi mano aun estrechando por detrás, espero un minuto mientras escuchaba el subir y bajar más relajado de mi respiración- **Tal vez mis nietos no sean los mismos o incluso ni siquiera sean ellos dos...Pero estoy segura que Trunks encontrara todo lo que busque en un Mujer tan dulce como lo es ella. **

Esas palabras había sido todo lo que necesitaba, aquella preocupación había desparecido por completo gire suavemente para mirar a Mama a los ojos y como si necesitara un confirmación de sus palabras mire ese azul resplandeciente me decía, no, me afirmaba que todo estaría bien.

Reí alejando con ella toda preocupación de mama y después de pensarlo un momento me di cuenta que mama no tenia en brazos a Pan, ni recordaba haberla visto llegar de regreso a la mesa con ella.

-**Y Pan?** – pregunte curioso imaginaba la respuesta pero quería escucharla de su boca.

-**La tiene tu padre… debiste ver su cara cuando se la puse en brazos…- **rio mientras alaba mi mano camino a la fiesta de nuevo-

Lo que vi al regresar a la fiesta fue lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Lime reía a un lado de Videl mientras le palmeaba la pasita con quien sería un nuevo ser, que estaba seguro seria una persona diferente a la que conocía. Aun lado se encontraba Gohan con Pan en brazos bajo la escrutadora mirada de mi padre él le gritaba que la sostuviera con cuidado porque si le sucedía algo el mismo le molería a golpes.

El Señor Goku jugaba animadamente con Goten, Maron, Trunks y Vegeta jr. Trataban de no interrumpir a Krilin y 18 que bailaba alegremente junto a Yamcha y mis abuelos.

-**Esto es lo que quiero recordar como un regalo perfecto**\- dio un apretón a mi mano notando como observaba a todos a mí alrededor. –**por eso te hice prometerlo no importa cuánto hayan cambiado o vayan a cambiar las cosas por eso nos preocuparemos después ahora no cambiaria esto por nada**-

**\- Ni yo… jamás rompería ****Mi promesa****-**

***FIN***

* * *

**H**ola! Hola! qué alegría me da volver con este pequeño shot desde hace tiempo lo tenía dando vueltas por mi cabeza pero simplemente no me salía escribirlo pero después de ver todos esos nuevos anuncios sobre la nueva película Mi inspiración me trajo hasta aquí.

Por otro lado como quise darle mi propia historia al porque se llama Pan la hija de Gohan si en mi loca cabeza así es como decidieron llamar su hija todo por mi amado Mirai Trunks.

Y como un dato extra en mi cabeza siempre tuve pensado esto Lime no sería de Trunks Gt por que Pan ahora estaba para él.

Lo se lo sé es una locura pero en mi loca cabeza así fue. Y si llegaste hasta aquí _**gracias por leerme! **_

**Saludos ttebayo! **


End file.
